<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meet me in the afterglow by lilacvenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826823">meet me in the afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus'>lilacvenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both love Newt, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho is Thomas cousin, Newt loves Thomas, but they have a complicated past, give it a chance pls, minor Newt/Minho (Maze Runner), not the best idea, oh: Newt is engage with Minho, that's a lot of tags sorry, they hate each other, they invite Thomas to their engagement dinner, thomas loves newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't be yours." The sudden, direct confession hit Thomas like a cold wind, who crossed his arms over his chest for protection.<br/>"You will always be mine." Newt's cheeks turned crimson red almost instantly, and Thomas did nothing but smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meet me in the afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas reread for the third time the letter he received in the mail not long ago. It had been no more than fifteen minutes since he opened the envelope and took the trouble to examine every single detail of the letter. The paper seemed thicker than normal paper, and it was of a color that was not white but it was quite similar, the typeface was elegant and the title was of a different color. Thomas ran his thumb over the part of the letter that contained his name, and let out a frustrated sigh. <em> Of course </em> only his cousin Minho would be so extra to send invitations of that type by mail, who keeps sending mail?</p><p>His cell phone rang, making him look away from the invitation and direct it to the place where the sound was coming from. He let out another tired sigh, he really didn't want to answer, he knew perfectly who was on the other side of the call and he didn't feel like starting a conversation now. The phone kept ringing, until it stopped. Thomas didn't even have a chance to blink before the phone rang again. The brunet knew that the person on the other end of the phone wouldn't stop until he answered, and against himself, he got up and went to the dining room table, took his cell phone and before he could regret it, answered the call.</p><p>"Thomas!" The voice of his mother sounded excited from the other side, the brunet couldn't help but roll the eyes. "Have you received it? Isn't it fantastic?" Without waiting for an answer, the woman continued speaking. "Minho is getting married!" Thomas sat at the dining room table and stretched his legs. "Minho, your cousin!" The woman was genuinely excited. “And boy, with whom! Aren't you happy, Thomas?" The brunet felt the urge to turn off the phone and throw it away, he knew he didn't want to hear what his mother was about to tell him. "Your cousin will marry your childhood best friend! That's so..." Thomas stopped listening to his mother and pulled the phone away from his ear.</p><p>The brunet felt as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on him. He knew it, he had read Newt's name on the invitation and felt an awful bad feeling at the situation, but hearing it from his mother made it feel more real. He hated that feeling.</p><p>"Thomas? Thomas!" The young man held the phone back to his ear.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked her, not being aware of what his mom had asked. "What happened?" The woman released a mocking laugh.</p><p>"I was telling you that your father has a very important meeting on Saturday, so he will not be able to arrive until the day of the official dinner. "Can you pick me up on Friday morning to go to the hotel?" Thomas put a grimace on his face.</p><p>"I don't know if I'll go." He admitted, as he stood up and tried to find any excuse to hang up.</p><p>"How can you not go?" She honestly asked, surprised. "It's your cousin and your best friend's engagement dinner!" The brunet rolled the eyes again. Newt had been his best friend, yeah, but when they were both twelve, maybe till eighteen... "Besides, I know you're not busy," What the woman implied made Thomas angrier.</p><p>“Really? Again? I already explained to you thousands of times: <em> I </em> quit, they didn't fire me." Thomas frowned. "When will you stop berating me?" The silence of his mother answered <em> when you get another job</em>, and the brunet couldn't get angrier.</p><p>"Calm down, you know we don't have any problem with that." The woman on the other end of the line tried to calm him down. “I think going is a good idea for you to clear up a bit of the problems of the big city. Besides, you love long car trips, don't you? Let's go in your car," ...<em>That your father is paying because you lost your job</em>. "Do it as a favor for your mother, please." Thomas stifled a sigh, and clenched his fist, his mother knew he would deny her nothing.</p><p>"At what time should I go get you?" Thomas knew his mother was smiling, but he was far from happy at the moment.</p><p>Thomas knew he made a bad decision the moment he got in the car and drove to his mother's house. He cursed under his breath when he thought that he could have told his mother that he was ill, but it was too late to fake a flu.</p><p>He got out of the city quite fast and arrived into the suburbs faster than he remembered the trip lasted, maybe he just hadn't visited his parents in a long time. He got out of the car and kicked a rock that was on his way, rang the bell and waited for his mother to open the door. He stepped away from the door and looked up at the sky, the sun had been out for a long time and made him remember that summers there were really hot. A car passed by on the street drawing his attention due to the enormous noise it generated, when he saw it drive away he could not help but place his sight on the house in front of his parents'. It was still the same as before, just as he remembered it. He wondered if maybe...</p><p>"Thomas!" The mentioned one turned to see his mother and walked to the door again, the woman intercepted him halfway and hugged him tightly. Thomas smiled for the first time since he read the invitation. "You are thinner, are you eating well?" The young man laughed and went to the door frame, taking the suitcases that were there.</p><p>"You always tell me that. Yes, I am eating well. In fact, I'm also exercising." The woman smiled and walked over to the car while Thomas took care of loading the bags into the trunk.</p><p>"I am happy for you." The woman commented, while she took off the jacket she was wearing. "Inside the house I had the air conditioned high, outside it's very hot." Thomas nodded, closing the trunk.</p><p>"Summers here are always hot." He corroborated, as his mother climbed into the passenger seat. He took one last look at the house across the way, apparently not as sneakily as he believed.</p><p>"I offered them to go to the hotel together, but Lynda told me that Minho was going to pick them up last night." Thomas nodded, and was mentally grateful that his meeting with Newt, though inevitable, was delayed longer.</p><p>Thomas got in the car, and his mother fastened her seat belt. As the engine started, music from the radio flooded the car. The brunet felt that this would be his last moment of peace, so he tried to enjoy it.</p><p>Thomas' mother let out a heartfelt laugh as she shook her head. "You'll never stop being so witty." The woman reached out and stroked her son's hair affectionately, making Thomas smile. "You know? When Minho called to make sure we had received the letters, he asked for you." Her mother's comment arose in a natural way, when the woman thought about the two young men, she saw the two children who used to play together, she never got to know the facet of the toxic rivalry that arose between the two when they reached puberty. "He wanted to make sure you would go to the engagement dinner." Thomas tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "He even offered to pay for the round trip!" The woman smiled and looked out the window at the beautiful landscape. "He cares for you a lot, he'll be very happy that you are there."</p><p>Thomas pressed his lips together tightly to keep from making a sarcastic laugh. The relationship between Thomas and Minho could be defined in just two words: mutual hatred. The brunet is not aware and he doesn't believe that at some point in his life he will be able to identify when this battle between the two began. He just knew that Minho always tried to be better than him at everything since they were little. Did Thomas join a spelling bee? Minho too and he won, did Thomas make a painting for his mother? Minho too and it ended up in a display at the parent meeting, did Thomas learn to ride a bike? Minho too and had the coolest model bike. Did Thomas lose a tooth? Minho lost two and the tooth fairy brought him double the money. The onset of adolescence only made things worse. Did Thomas join the track team? Minho too and became the captain, did Thomas learn to play the piano keyboard? Minho also learned to play the piano keyboard and the guitar, did Thomas get an A in class? Minho got an A+. The brunet had already gotten used to being the shadow of his cousin, and in a way, he managed to cope in the best possible way. Although Thomas sometimes despaired of him, he didn't care too much for anything Minho did. Until Minho found the real Achilles heel to piss off Thomas: Newt.</p><p>"Stop here!" Thomas stopped immediately, and his mother sighed. "If you had advanced more, we would have to take the return."</p><p>Thomas inched forward again and steered the car toward the parking lot.</p><p>"What a beautiful place!" Thomas' mother commented as she got out of the car and ironed her clothes with her hands. "Look at this, so full of life!"</p><p>Thomas got out of the car and stretched out, the ride made him a bit numb. He looked around quickly, and confirmed what his mother told him. The place looked like some kind of jungle, but somehow it was very elegant.</p><p>They walked to the large building before them, and entered the place. It was all too fancy, and Thomas was immediately uncomfortable in the sweatpants he was wearing.</p><p>"Look! Take me a picture here." His mother stood next to a huge statue nearby, and Thomas was distracted, stifling a laugh. The young man took out his cell phone and took several photos of the woman that was pretending to pose. "Now come, have one with me." The young man denied but obeyed and approached, making funny faces, he took several photos that stole a smile from his mother. "Send them to your father,"</p><p>"Joanne!" The woman turned to the place where the voice came from, and a huge smile automatically spread across her face.</p><p>"Lynda!" The blonde woman came over and hugged Thomas' mom like she hadn't seen her in ten years, when she actually talked to her the day before. "Thomas!" She commented in surprise as she pulled away from the hug. "I can't believe you're here! This will make Newt so happy." The brunet knew that was a lie, but he just smiled at the cheerful woman in front of him. "You got too handsome, you must be a heartbreaker." Thomas simply uncomfortably laughed.</p><p>"Nice to see you again, Lynda." The woman smiled at him and pressed her cheek tightly as a sign of affection.</p><p>"Isn't this place wonderful?" Newt's mom asked excitedly. "Minho definitely loves to spoil Newt." The comment made Thomas very uncomfortable, who just wanted to get out of there right now. “And that's just the engagement dinner! I cannot imagine what he will plan for the wedding, and for the honeymoon...” The women let out a conspiratorial laughter and Thomas walked away from the situation by heading to where they had left the suitcases and then walking towards the reception. After taking the two keys to their respective rooms, he went back to the women praying that they had decided to change the topic of conversation.</p><p>"By the way, where is Newt?" Unable to help himself, Thomas cast a curious glance at Lynda, waiting for the response.</p><p>“Oh, he's chatting with his sister in the area near the pool. I just came to ask for an extra towel." Joanne nodded.</p><p>"He must be very excited." Thomas' mother added, while she gave the brunet a thankful look and took her respective key.</p><p>"Oh, you know how he is, very reserved." Lynda crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "He never tells me anything, but I guess he must be." Thomas wanted to hear more about it, but Lynda seemed not to think the same. “But look what I'm doing! You just arrived from a tiring car trip and I'm distracting you, You must want to get to your room and get some rest. I'll find you later, to update us." Newt's mother gave the two of them a quick hug and soon enough she was gone from their sight.</p><p>"Let's go." Her mother indicated Thomas took the suitcases and followed her, never wondering why her mother was leading them if they had never been there before.</p><p>After they had gone through almost the entire hotel because her mother believed she knew the right way, they finally found the rooms and each one was on their own.</p><p>Thomas tossed his backpack on the floor, then lunged for the bed. Stretching out an arm reluctantly, he groped for a cushion of the many that were on the bed. Finding one, he took it and placed it against his face, starting to scream as loudly as he could. After feeling like he had spent an eternity screaming, he tossed the cushion as far as he could across the room. He turned and looked up at the ceiling, it was painted a nice sky blue and hanging from it was a not so small, rather ostentatious chandelier.</p><p>He let out a sigh from deep within him, <em> what the hell was he going to do? </em> He immediately got to thinking about how he could get out of that situation. Now that he had accomplished the task of bringing his mother, he could make up an excuse to leave the place, simply say that it was something related to job, unless his mother had betrayed him and had told everyone that he had lost his job. He frowned. Would Newt know? What would he think about it? The young man denied, knowing those answers weren't his current priority. In fact, avoiding running into the blond to see how he would react to his presence was all he was trying to avoid.</p><p>Determined by the sudden attack of confidence he had, he got up of the bed and decided that he would escape the place. He would text his mother later, explaining that an emergency had arisen, he would take the time later to think of something compelling. Thomas took his backpack from the floor, and hurried to the door.</p><p>"Thomas." He froze in the middle of the hallway as a blond girl crossed paths with him, who had always had a spectacular physical resemblance to her brother. The girl dedicated him a smile, which quickly turned into a mocking look when she observed that the young man was carrying his backpack. "So what my mother said to me and Newt is true." The girl emphasized her brother's name, and Thomas knew it was entirely on purpose. "I'll tell you a secret," The girl looked up and down the aisle, and after making sure no one was there, she got dangerously close to Thomas and whispered into his ear. "I haven't seen him this excited in a while." Thomas pulled away and looked at the girl in front of him, remembering the little girl in pigtails that used to play tricks on them, he couldn't help not smiling.</p><p>"I highly doubt that would be the case if a few days ago he just got engaged," Thomas replied, determined to play along. Sonya gave him a playful smile.</p><p>"Oh, I would never lie to you." The girl tapped him on the shoulder with her fist. "Come on, I was about to go to the pool." Thomas denied.</p><p> "I have to do something first." The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“They will make a bonfire at night, I imagine your mother would tell you later but I can do it now. Don't miss it." The girl seemed to threaten him with her last words.</p><p>Thomas nodded without thinking, and the two of them left in opposite directions. After getting lost a bit again through the corridors of the place, he finally managed to get to the parking lot. He looked for the keys in the back pockets of his jeans, nothing. He searched in the bags on his sweatshirt, and they were empty too. The young man panicked, until he remembered that his mother asked him for the keys to get something out of the car, and she had not returned them.</p><p>Thomas returned to the room defeated, and decided that he would never leave there and just wait for his mother to return from wherever she had gone. Only then did he realize how tired he felt, the intense emotions he had felt had consumed almost all of his energy. The brunet decided that he would lie down for a few minutes, just close his eyes, as he waited for his mother to come back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas opened the eyes slowly, he rolled over on the bed and before falling asleep again, he realized where he was. The brunet opened the eyes in surprise, and he got up from the bed as if it was on fire. He looked around, and found a small digital watch on a dresser. 08:25 p.m. Thomas cursed under his breath, had he really slept that long? Someone knocked on the door to his room, and the young man relaxed as he imagined that it was his mother. He tried to quickly straighten his hair and headed for the entrance. Upon opening he was surprised to find Sonya, holding several blankets.</p><p>"Are you ready to go to the campfire?" The girl smiled at him, and she threw one of the blankets in her hands towards Thomas, the brunet took it unsteadily.</p><p>"I have to talk to my mom," Before he could say anything else, the blonde cut him off.</p><p>“Perfect, she's already there. Let's go." The girl took him by the arm and although Thomas wanted to run away, he only limited himself to walking next to her, because he knew that he had no other option.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas couldn't help but smile at the story the girl was telling him, he definitely preferred this Sonya to the slightly shorter and annoying girl he remembered she used to be. In the distance he could see the fire that the girl had told him about, there were small tables and chairs around it and several waiters were serving drinks.</p><p>"I know, you imagined something more homey." Fizzy commented, as they continued to advance. "Minho is doing the job of impressing everyone pretty well, don't you think?" Thomas didn't answer, just shrugged. "Even if Minho has a lot of money, I'll always prefer you." Thomas raised an eyebrow at the sudden confession, and let out a mocking laugh. "I'm being honest, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks the same," Before Thomas could comment on it, their conversation was interrupted.</p><p>"Hey, guys! We are here, come sit with us." The two turned to the place where the voices came from and approached the table where their mothers were.</p><p>"So you've already met Sonya, sorry if she made any inappropriate comments she's at the age where she doesn't stop saying nonsense things." They all laughed as the girl pouted and complained about her mother's comment. Everyone sat at the table and watched the fire from afar.</p><p>"When you mentioned a campfire I imagined there would be a circle of people around it burning marshmallows and singing songs," Thomas commented as he looked at the fire that seemed to be just a decoration of the place. The girl laughed.</p><p>"I suppose we can do it, but everyone will look at us weirdly." She whispered the last part and Thomas laughed quietly.</p><p>The tranquility that Thomas felt at that moment didn't last long. His heart began to beat with more force when looking to the right and visualized a blond hair in the distance. Sonya seemed to be watching them as well and she got up from the table, starting to run in that direction. Thomas wanted to sink deeper into his seat and disappear when he noticed them approaching the table and his lungs seemed to go out of air when he could <em> feel </em> that the blond was a few steps away from them.</p><p>"Hello," In recent years, Thomas hadn't taken the time to think too much about Newt. Which was an unimaginable effort to suppress the memories of him, since the blond was part of almost each of them. It would be difficult for Thomas to think of any situation from the past where Newt didn't meet him or was not involved in some way. The simple act of hearing his voice again was all he needed to unlock all of his past. "Sonya told me you were here, and I wanted to come say hi." Joanne got up from her chair and wrapped Newt in a hug, Thomas felt brave enough to look up and the first image he had of Newt again was a young man blushing and smiling shyly at the sudden show of affection from Thomas' mother.</p><p>"Congratulations, we are very happy for you." Newt lowered the eyes and placed an almost imperceptible scowl on his lips that could easily be interpreted as shame.</p><p>"Thank you," He replied quietly. Before Joanne had a chance to mention anything else about it, Newt changed the subject. "Have you been here long?" The young man hugged himself and smiled at them, still not looking at Thomas.</p><p>"Half an hour, maybe." His mother replied. "Come, sit with us." The blond nodded and sat down next to his mother. The gaze of the two young men met, and in some damned contradictory way, Thomas' anxiety seemed to disappear. Newt gave him a small smile, and the brunet returned the gesture.</p><p>"You have to come see this, on the way back here Newt and I saw an iguana almost the size of a dog." Sonya broke the silence, drawing everyone's attention and earning several laughs. "Come on, come on. Mom, Joanne," The women nodded, standing up. "Thomas?" The girl asked.</p><p>"Those animals scare me." He admitted, earning a mocking laugh from Sonya. "I'll stay to wait for the drinks." The others nodded in agreement. Newt didn't get up from the chair, and no one mentioned anything about it, so in seconds it was just the two young men at the table.</p><p>"It really isn't that big." The blond broke the silence, and Thomas looked at him confused, raising an eyebrow. "The iguana is of a regular size." The brunet laughed sincerely. "Thomas," The blond spoke the young man's name in front of him after he had stopped laughing. He did it in such a calm, warm way, just how he knew how to do it. "How are you?" Thomas looked at him for a few seconds,<em> how was he? </em> That was a good question. In the last hours he had felt more things than he had in the last few years. <em> How was he? </em> </p><p>Thomas looked into the eyes of the blond sitting across from him. He and Newt had a fairly long history, they had lived through so many things, both good and bad, and that they find themselves in this situation was a direct consequence of the last time they were together, because their relationship had remained as a huge unknown. Thomas knew that was not what Newt wanted to ask, he could read the real question he wanted to ask in his eyes. Thomas hesitated a bit, the craziest idea of confessing everything to Newt without him having asked filled his mind, the brunet just wanted to get rid of the huge knot created in his chest since the last time he saw Newt. However, he knew that he couldn't do that. Maybe Newt had managed to leave everything in the past and the brunet was only imagining things, maybe he was the only one who couldn't move on. The shiny ring Newt was wearing on his ring finger confirmed it.</p><p>"Fine." He just answered, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the realization that seconds ago he thought about confessing the truth to Newt, who seemed not to need it because he was already engaged. "Congratulations." He felt that he needed to add, to face reality and accept it at once.</p><p>"Thank you," Newt's gaze seemed to fade. "I was surprised when my mother told me you were here," The blond admitted, changing the subject. "I already knew you were invited, but," The young man stopped mid-sentence, not knowing how to finish it.</p><p>"Dad won't be here until Sunday, and Mom needed a driver." The brunet pursed his lips, knowing how bad that confession had sounded.</p><p>"Sure." Newt put a grimace on his face.</p><p>"Sonya has grown up a lot." Thomas shouldn't have said that. He had already been left as a jerk who didn't intend to go to the engagement dinner other than to take his mother, with that, he should have ended the conversation there. He must had been in awkward silence next to Newt, waiting for his mother and Newt's family to return from seeing the damn iguana. He must had made up an excuse to go to his room (but not before casually asking his mom for the car keys), and then he must had fled in his car. So he would have finished with anything he had in the past with Newt, he would have put an end to it, and he could have continued with his life and Newt would have married Minho months later in a ostentatious and ridiculous wedding just like the engagement dinner, but he couldn't do that, because it was Newt. Thomas couldn't bear to see the blond other than happy and now he seemed uncomfortable, so his mistake was following his instincts.</p><p>"Yes," Newt added, trying to understand the brunet's sudden change in attitude but willing to try to amend the situation as well. "And she doesn't know how to do anything other than create problems."</p><p>"I guess she inherited it from you." Thomas hadn't been aware of his words until they came out of his mouth, Newt placed a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, I've always been an angel." Newt played along.</p><p>"The devil is an angel," Newt chuckled, and Thomas was surprised. He had forgotten many things about Newt, but sometimes, without wanting to admit it, he heard his laughter in his dreams.</p><p>From then on, the conversation came naturally and automatically, the topics they covered were their family and how the menu of the place was too elegant for their taste. Thomas felt like he was sixteen again, when life was simpler and his only daily goal was to make Newt laugh. Until Newt's cell phone started ringing, and brought them back to the reality they were part of. The two looked at the cell phone that was vibrating, Thomas secretly looked at Newt and saw conflict on his face, he didn't want to comment on it, but Thomas never does what he thinks.</p><p>"Aren't you going to answer?" Newt looked back at him, and then took a long drink from the glass of wine that had been brought to him a few minutes ago.</p><p>"I'm sure isn't important," The blond tried to downplay it, and the cell phone suddenly stopped ringing. Before Newt could comment something on it like <em> See? </em> The phone rang again. The young man turned it around to see the ID, and bit his lip. "I will answer." He informed Thomas, and got up from the table, walking away.</p><p>The girls returned shortly after, but Newt didn't. They spent more than an hour talking and having dinner, the atmosphere was too calm. They decided it was time to go to sleep, and when they were getting up from the table Thomas realized that Newt had returned, his stomach knotted, because the blond wasn't alone.</p><p>"Aunt Joanne." The Asian released his fiancé's hand to give Thomas' mother a hug, the blond took his own hand and stroked it, putting it into a pocket of his coat. The woman hugged the boy back, and placed a kiss on his cheek, Thomas tried not to roll the eyes.</p><p>"Minho, I haven't seen you since we arrived." The two broke away from the hug, and smiled at each other.</p><p>“Yes, I had to go to the airport for my parents. They went to leave their suitcases in their room, and they will soon be coming to dinner with us." The boy looked up at Newt, and he just smiled at them.</p><p>"Congratulations. I am very happy for you, for both of you." She addressed the two of them.</p><p>"Thank you Aunt." The Asian took a few steps back to approach Newt, and held out his hand. The blond watched it for a few seconds, and then took it, moving closer. "I am very lucky." The woman smiled at them again. "Thomas." The brunet snapped out of the trance he was in and looked back at Minho. "Nice to see you here, I thought you couldn't come." Thomas just nodded as he pursed his lips, Newt raised an eyebrow. The brunet knew that Minho's words were loaded with victory, the boy would have done anything to have him there. "Newt, Thomas is here." Minho commented, as if the blond was blind and he had to describe what was going on around him.</p><p>"Yes, I had seen him before." Newt admitted, and gave Thomas a smile.</p><p>"Alright, let's sit down." Minho indicated the blond. "Will you join us for dinner?" Minho asked the others.</p><p>"No, thanks. We just finished." Thomas' mother answered. "We leave you lovebirds alone, good night." Before walking away, Thomas took one last look at Newt, who was staring at him. He tried to decipher his gaze, but it was impossible. Minho put one of his arms around the blond's back and dragged him towards him, Thomas had to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was staring at the ceiling again, in a dilemma. Minho had him in checkmate, if Thomas left the place, the Asian would know that the situation had affected him enough to the point of not tolerating it, but if he stayed, he would see him announce his engagement with Newt. Newt… The young man turned from the position he was in on the bed, no matter what he did, Minho would claim victory in the end. The brunet got up from the bed and looked for his pants lying on the floor, found the pack he was looking for and after digging deeper in his pocket, he found his lighter. He walked over to the huge window in the room, and tried to open it. After several unsuccessful attempts, he came to the conclusion that it was stuck. Not wanting to be left with the urge to smoke, he decided to go out into the corridor, at the end of it he had seen a balcony when they arrived, hopefully at this time it was empty. When opening the door, the surprise didn't fit in his body. Newt stood in front of him, knuckles raised, giving the idea that he was about to knock.</p><p>"Oh," Was the only thing that came out of Newt's lips. "Hi." Thomas couldn't help but put a smile on his face. "Sonya told me that she saw you leave this room, and I wanted to corroborate,"</p><p>"That it was my room?" He asked a bit amused, Newt looked at him and simply let out a little embarrassing laugh.</p><p>"Are you going to smoke?" He glanced down at the cigar box in his hand, and Thomas just nodded. "Can I join you?" The question struck him as odd, and he can almost tell Newt thought the same.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The two of them headed to the balcony in complete silence. When they arrived, they leaned against it. Thomas already had a cigarette out of the box, and he lit it. Newt watched him blow the smoke, almost mesmerized.</p><p>"Do you want to smoke?" Thomas asked him, the slimmer young man nodded, but before the brunet extended the package for him to take one, Newt just took the cigarette into Thomas' mouth. The brunet didn't move, and he watched how Newt inhaled and then exhaled the smoke, his features seemed to be just as he remembered them, his skin was still pale, and Thomas could bet it was still just as smooth. The blond extended the cigarette towards him, pulling it out of his thoughts. Thomas took it nervously and it was only when their hands touched that he noticed that Newt wasn't wearing the ring.</p><p>"Thank you." Thomas nodded in response. "And also thanks for coming." This time Newt spoke lower, and Thomas shook the head.</p><p>Each one seemed to be immersed in his own thoughts, and they kept silent while they shared the cigarette and observed the landscape that the balcony offered them of the sky covered with stars.</p><p>"In the city you don't have this kind of view." Thomas broke the silence, as he held out the cigarette to Newt and he took it.</p><p>"In the city there's only a lot of pollution and noise." Newt concluded as he took a drag on the cigarette and Thomas laughed.</p><p>"It has its good side," The brunet added, trying to defend himself.</p><p>"I guess that's why you left." Newt's comment was not meant to sound accusatory, but it sounded that way.</p><p>“I once met Hugh Jackman.” Newt raised an eyebrow, and put an incredulous expression on his face. "He was on his way to the gym, I have a picture with him." Newt put a smile on his face.</p><p>"And is he as handsome as he looks on TV?" Thomas was sometimes amazed at how he could get Newt to change his mood so drastically, he liked to think he had some effect on him.</p><p>"You would still like him." Thomas assured him, and Newt did nothing but chuckle. "It's my turn." The blond looked at the cigarette between his fingers, then looked back at Thomas. The brunet tried to take it but Newt pushed him away, causing Thomas to cling closer to him to take it. They both laughed, and only when the laughter died down were they aware of how close they were. Thomas naturally looked at Newt's lips, and the blond noticed. Newt's breath hitched, and adrenaline rushed through his body. Before they could do anything, one of the hallway doors was heard opening and the two of them turned to look in alarm. A lady in her eighties came out of a room and looked back at them, gave them a smile and after saying good night she disappeared down the hall. The gaze of the two young men met again, and realizing what they were doing, they slowly put away.</p><p>"It put out." Newt reported, as he took a napkin out of the pocket of the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it up, to throw it away later.</p><p>"I can light another." Thomas offered, as he pulled the pack out of his sweatpants pocket. Newt seemed to think about it, but in the end he denied.</p><p>"I think it's too late, I should go." He commented, more to himself than for the brunet. Thomas nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do to change his decision without seeming to be a desperate act. The young man turned on his heel, but immediately looked back to where Thomas was, who looked back at him. The brunet could immediately guess what was coming: a confession. He could read it in Newt's gaze, how his lips formed a thin line, and his brows were slightly furrowed. The blond used to make that face when after a long day in which he had acted suspiciously he had to tell something to Thomas. It was simple, the blond didn't know how to keep secrets from his best friend, and apparently things hadn't changed much. "I'm glad you're here." Thomas could never blush, but he knew that if he could, he would be now. "I mean, I feel a lot of things," The young man looked down at the floor with a grimace, then looked back at Thomas. "But happiness wins." He admitted, while giving the saddest smile Thomas had ever witnessed. "See you tomorrow." He said goodbye to him, and before Thomas could add anything, he turned on his heel again and walked down the aisle heading for the elevator. Waiting for it, he sneakily turned to where Thomas was and his cheeks slightly stained red when he noticed that the brunet was staring at him. The sound of the elevator distracted him, and he climbed up, subsequently marking the floor he wanted to go to.</p><p>Newt reached into his jacket pocket to look for the ring and put it back on, but before finding it he stumbled upon the napkin in which he had wrapped the cigarette. The elevator doors opened, but Newt didn't move. The blond pressed an elevator button again and the doors closed once more. He tried not to think too much about what he was doing, as he squeezed the napkin tightly with his fingers. The doors opened, and the blond stepped out immediately, only to find the balcony empty.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sound of the phone ringing was the first thing he heard when he woke up, he groped for him on the nightstand next to the bed and letting out a yawn he answered.</p><p>"Thomas, we're already having breakfast, will you join us?" The brunet raised his head a little and tried to see the sky through the window.</p><p>"What time is it?" He asked his mother as he turned on the bed.</p><p>"It's eight in the morning." The young man nodded even though his mother couldn't see him.</p><p>"What time does breakfast close?" He buried his face deeper into the pillow, and pulled the covers closer.</p><p>"I think until eleven." The brunet let out a happy sigh, and Joanne laughed. "See you later then."</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes before eleven, Thomas rushed to the restaurant where breakfast was served, grabbed a plate, and served everything that was still available on the buffet. The brunet sat at a table near a huge window, and he looked at the few people who were still in the dining room. He watched Sonya walk towards him with a plate full of waffles, and the girl immediately smiled at him as they exchanged glances.</p><p>"I'm glad to know that I'm not going to have breakfast alone." She commented to him, as she sat in front of Thomas.</p><p>"Didn't you have breakfast with the others?" Thomas asked, taking his glass of juice.</p><p>“Wake up at eight in the morning on the weekend just to have breakfast? I am not crazy." The boy laughed and nodded, agreeing with her.</p><p>Breakfast was relatively calm, the two exchanged several words and agreed that the egg would taste better if it had more pepper.</p><p>"Today will be an interesting day." Sonya commented, as she played with her fork. "I'll go with our moms for a horse ride and then we will do other kinds of things that will keep us busy all day." The girl looked him in the eye and Thomas frowned.</p><p>"Am I not in the plans?" He asked, amused.</p><p>"There are not that many horses." The girl concluded. "That's why Newt won't join us either."</p><p>"Newt?" Thomas repeated, not quite sure why.</p><p>"Yes, it is a pity because he will be alone all day." The sad tone she spoke with was the most false Thomas had ever heard.</p><p>"I'm sure he won't be, he has his fiancé." Thomas added, sounding with a tone of hatred inadvertently.</p><p>"Oh, Minho." Sonya added, as if she had forgotten him. “Yeah, he left early. They needed him at his job for a very vital meeting." The girl scoffed, and she stared at Thomas.</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her, confused.</p><p>"'I'm not telling you anything." She replied simply, while she poked a waffle with the fork. "I'm just having breakfast."</p><p>"And while you're having breakfast," Thomas hesitated for a moment, but eventually he added, "Do you know where your brother's room is?"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas hadn't sufficiently evaluated what had happened the night before, the only thing he was aware of was that he wanted to see Newt again. It had been so long since the last time they were together, that he had forgotten everything that the blond made him feel. He knew he was not thinking straight, and as always, he was making bad decisions that would lead to trouble. The sane part of the brunet knew that Newt seemed to be happy, and it would not be fair for him to try to destroy how good the blond's life looked now, but there was also the other part of Thomas, the one that hoped that Newt still had feelings for him, the one that wanted <em> them </em> to still exist, the one who wanted to explain to Newt why he had walked away. So Thomas decided to keep making fame out of his ability to make bad decisions, and he kept looking for Newt's room number. Newt and Minho's room.</p><p>He got off the elevator and walked down the hallway that felt like an endless walk, before he could regret it, he knocked hard on the door with his knuckles. A few seconds passed, before faint footsteps were heard walking towards the entrance of the room. Newt appeared on the other side, and Thomas smiled when he noticed that Newt was sleeping. The blond rubbed one of his eyes, and leaned against the door, hugging it with one hand. He placed one of his feet over the other, and Thomas noticed that he was barefoot.</p><p>"Tommy," The affectionate nickname left Newt's lips almost sounding like a memory. Remembering the night before, and inferring what it meant for Thomas to be there, the blond became alarmed, now being more aware that it was wrong. "You shouldn't be here."</p><p>"I wanted to see you." He cheekily admitted, placing an embarrassing smile to Newt's lips. Apparently Thomas wasn't going to make it so easy.</p><p>"I can't be yours." The sudden, direct confession hit Thomas like a cold wind, who crossed his arms over his chest for protection.</p><p>"You will always be mine." Newt's cheeks turned crimson red almost instantly, and Thomas did nothing but smile. The blond hadn't been able to sleep the night before, he stayed awake thinking about Thomas. Minho's arms that surrounded him when he was lying down, made him fall into the reality that he could never find himself in such a compromising situation with the brunet again. Seeing him again had stirred up too many emotions that he had thought he left behind, but he knew he couldn't trust him because Thomas had broken his heart before, and he couldn't risk losing the stability that Minho had given him by accepting him into his life. So Newt was aware that he had to make it clear to Thomas that nothing was going to happen between them, that he couldn't afford to fool around, but nothing prepared him for the conversation to take that unexpected turn.</p><p>"Go away." The younger squeezed the doorframe and leaned further into it, trying somehow to control all the emotions that the mere presence of Thomas generated in him, trying to stay in one piece.</p><p>"Admit it." Was Thomas' reply, which made the blond look at him confused.</p><p>"Admit what?" Newt asked him, sincerely intrigued by the abrupt change in conversation.</p><p>"Admit that you die because our lips touch again, that you want to kiss me until our lips hurt." The words stunned the blond greatly, who felt his entire body bristle, and saw all the warning signs turn on and warn him that he was on dangerous ground.</p><p>"If Minho finds out that you are here, he'll kill you." The words came out as a defense, Newt felt his body shake and was afraid to give in, because Thomas always made him give in.</p><p>"Will have been worth it." The blond thought that he could never feel more embarrassed than he was at that moment.</p><p>"Tommy," This time the name sounded almost like a plea.</p><p>"He will never touch you like I would." Newt noted the exact moment his unconscious wanted to remember the way Thomas made him feel when they were younger. Almost like an instinct, the young man took a step back. "He never,"</p><p>"No, Thomas. You need to leave." Thomas reached an arm towards Newt, trying not to move away from him, managed to reach his arm, and took it delicately with his hand.</p><p>The two of them looked at the touch, feeling an electric current flood their bodies. Afterwards, the two of them slowly looked up, and looked into each other's eyes. They did it for what felt like hours, but it still seemed not enough to convey everything they wanted to say to each other.</p><p>Before Thomas could get any closer to the blond, the room phone rang. The two seemed to snap out of the trance they were in, but at no time did they look away from each other.</p><p>"I have to answer." Rather than inform Thomas, he seemed to be trying to convince himself that he had to.</p><p>Thomas, a little resigned, only managed to nod. They slowly parted away, and feeling a chill run through him, Newt walked to the phone. He sat on the bed, and answered.</p><p>"Sonya." Newt spoke the name lovingly. "No, he's not here." Thomas and Newt's gaze reconnected. "No, I'm not busy." The confession told the brunet that the talk between the two had ended, and, stifling a sigh and giving one last look to the blond, who only limited himself to sticking the phone closer to his ear, he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Sonya, why don't you say anything?" Newt pressed the phone to his ear feeling nervous, the moment Thomas had left the room, he had told everything that had happened to his sister, and thinking that he shared that room with Minho, he was afraid of some crazy way he would have heard him too.</p><p>"Oh, wow." It was the only thing his sister answered, and the young man frowned immediately.</p><p>"<em> Oh, wow? </em> Is that all?" The blond asked, offended. "I just confessed to you that I almost cheated on my fiancé with his cousin, that could potentially ruin an entire family if anyone found out, and you're just saying, <em> oh wow?</em>" Newt now sounded furious. "Why aren't you at least a bit surprised?" The girl was silent for a few moments.</p><p>"Let me get off the horse." Newt frowned again, and cursed in his mind as he waited impatiently for his sister to do whatever she meant by that. A few minutes passed, and when Newt was about to curse out loud, he heard Sonya put the cell phone back to her ear. "Yeah, perfect. I'm back." There were noises from the other side, and Sonya laughed. "Sorry, the horse almost kicked a man." Newt didn't understand anything about what his sister was referring to, but he decided not to ask. "I think you should do it." Newt was speechless at the response of his sister, he tried to answer something but nothing came from his lips when he opened them. "Newt?" The blond had gone blank.</p><p>"I don't understand," The girl smiled on the other end of the line.</p><p>"You are going to marry Minho." The confession upset Newt in a way that he didn't want to admit, and he hated it. "And that's for sure, but Thomas, your <em> Tommy </em> is here." The girl teased him but Newt was too panicky to say anything about it. "And he wants to be with you, do it."</p><p>"Sonya," The girl didn't let him continue.</p><p>"Look at it like a bachelor party."</p><p>"This has nothing to do with it." Newt disagreed. "Bachelor parties don't have the potential to ruin everything."</p><p>"You would be surprised how many <em> almost </em> marriages get ruined by them." The girl replied.</p><p>"You are advising me to cheat on my fiancé with his cousin." Newt bit his lip and looked around the room, expecting something to happen, but nothing happened. "That's wrong." <em> Even if I want to do it</em>. "That's simply just <em> wrong</em>." He repeated to himself.</p><p>"You're right." The girl agreed, and Newt was surprised.</p><p>"What do you say?" He asked, believing that he had misunderstood.</p><p>"That you're right," She repeated. "That's wrong." She sentenced, and Newt bit his lip again. Honestly, he guiltily enjoyed his sister trying to convince him. "I thought it was a good idea to get Thomas' thorn out of your heart." The girl confessed, making Newt's heart feel the thorn. "I guess I was wrong." The girl admitted, and then she let out a little laugh. "I don't know why I thought you would do something like that," She laughed again. "You are the angel of the family, the perfect boy." Newt pursed his lips. <em> Angel</em>. A vague memory came to Newt's memory, a sixteen-year-old Thomas mocking him for not wanting to taste the adulterated alcohol that Thomas' new friends were offering them "You're too good." Is that it? Is that why Thomas left him? Just because he was <em> too good</em>?</p><p>"I have to go." He informed his sister, still lost in his thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Newt." The girl repeated, and he shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.</p><p>"No problem." The boy hung up the phone and stared at a dead spot on the wall. The memories were all rushing to him, 'Come on Newt, don't be a spoilsport', 'Our parents are never going to find out', 'Trying it once doesn't make you addicted'. The boy immediately got up from the bed, and walked towards the bedroom door, feeling suffocated. He opened it, and leaned on the balcony in front. He took a deep breath, was it because of that? Did Thomas leave him because he knew Newt wouldn't go with him for being too good? The young man closed the eyes. Sonya's words were the last straw. <em> I don't know why I thought you would do something like that, you are the angel of the family</em>. Newt got angry, he could also be reckless, he could make mistakes.</p><p>Newt got out with adrenaline rushing through his body, got on the elevator and pressed the button for Thomas' floor, the elevator rides had never seemed so eternal until that moment. He knocked on Thomas' door loudly, but after several tries it never opened. He thought the worst, maybe Thomas was gone. Still with adrenaline flooding his body, he pressed the lobby button, ready to ask if the room was still occupied. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the blond tried to calm his breathing. The doors opened, and like a game, all of his emotions exploded again. The two young men looked into each other's eyes, and before Thomas could say anything, Newt let his feelings take full control and approached the brunet. Taking him by his shirt, Newt pulled him into the elevator, without separating he quickly pressed the button to his floor also closing the elevator doors, and without letting more time pass he collided his lips with Thomas'. </p><p>The brunet returned the gesture immediately, placing his hands on Newt's waist to pull him closer to him, and cornering the blond against the cold wall of the elevator. Newt couldn't help but smile between the kiss, he had never felt so good. The kiss was hungry, and to a certain extent aggressive, the two young men had never been so ecstatic as at that moment. The elevator doors opened again, indicating that they had reached the floor. They broke the kiss to catch their breath a bit, and Thomas lowered his gaze with a slight laugh, noticing that Newt was in socks. The brunet gave the younger a light blow on the leg, indicating that he should hold to him. The blond smiled and hugged Thomas' neck, taking a slight jump and wrapping his legs around the older man's waist. Thomas placed a quick kiss on the blond's lips, and then he got out of the elevator, walking as fast as he could to Newt's room, while the blond was busy placing multiple kisses on his neck and face. When they reached the door room, Thomas let out another weak laugh.</p><p>"It's open." Newt dedicated him a smile, and brought their lips back together in a savage kiss.</p><p>Thomas awkwardly walked to the bed and threw himself with Newt, causing the boy to let out a small surprised sound. Newt released the grip on the older man's neck and began to run his hands through Thomas' hair, pulling on it. Thomas had Newt beneath him at his mercy, and he ran his hands all over the blond's body exploring him. Newt was only aware of Thomas' lips, and his hands, and his body, <em> Thomas </em> was all he needed at that moment and he couldn't conceive of another thought that would take him out of the pleasure in which he was immersed. Newt let out a sweet moan to Thomas' ears, driving him crazy. They both knew there was no going back.</p><p> </p><p>"Newt, I really have to go." The blond brought their lips together in a slow kiss, and as he parted, he bit lightly on Thomas' lip.</p><p>"No," Newt tightened his grip on Thomas' neck, pulling their bodies closer together. "Stay."</p><p>No more than four hours ago, in the same room, Newt had asked him to leave, and now he was begging him to stay. The brunet could do nothing but smile at the irony of the situation. Thomas tightened his grip on the younger men's waist and buried his face in his neck, placing a kiss there. Newt seemed to let out what was a purr.</p><p>"No marks." Newt warned as he stroked the older's back. Although the brunet knew that the indication was more than obvious, he couldn't prevent those simple words from causing a huge wave of jealousy inside him, because he knew that Minho had the opportunity to kiss that neck. Not noticing Thomas' change in mood, the blond placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips.</p><p>"If Minho finds me here, he'll kill me." Thomas' words seemed to affect Newt, who changed his attitude quickly, releasing his grip on Thomas' neck and sitting up on the bed, trying to fix his hair with his fingers.</p><p>Thomas watched him for a while, and reached out one of his arms, reaching for Newt's arm and stroking it slowly. Soft, as he remembered it. The brunet let out a sigh, and against himself he stood up from the bed. He took his jacket that was on the floor, and put on the sneakers that he had quickly taken off when he got on the bed.</p><p>Thomas was dying to ask when they would get the chance to be together again, but his heart contracted as he concluded that maybe this was the last time.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning I have to go to my work to deliver some important documents." Thomas raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Really?" He asked slightly confused by the revelation, standing in front of Newt.</p><p>"No." The boy raised his head to look back at the brunet, and laughed. "Accompany me." Thomas smiled at him and leaned down to be level with him, placing a slow kiss on Newt's lips, stealing his breath and what little sanity he had left.</p><p>"You should stay." Newt suggested again, as he wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and kissed him again.</p><p>"What if Minho comes back tonight?" Thomas replied as they parted, and Newt frowned at the answer but released Thomas' neck, indicating that he wasn't going to argue further.</p><p>"Minho will return." Newt confirmed, as he looked Thomas in the eye, hurting the brunet excessively.</p><p>"Rest well." Thomas just answered, placing a kiss on his forehead that felt right, contradicting the whole situation.</p><p>Newt didn't answer, and only when Thomas was gone he just add, "You should have stayed." Knowing that he wasn't referring to the current situation, but also being aware that it no longer meant anything.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas stayed up all night, wishing Newt would show up at his door and end up sleeping in his arms. That didn't happen, the only thing that happened was that he was woken up in a bad mood in the morning by some insistent knocking on his bedroom door. Realizing that it could be Newt, he quickly stood up and went to open the door.</p><p>"Dad?" He asked, confused.</p><p>"Oh, Thomas. Sorry, I thought it was your mother's room." Thomas looked at him still confused. "Good Morning." His father let out a light laugh when he saw the drowsy state his son was in. "Sorry to wake you up."</p><p>"No problem." Thomas assured, although certainly annoyed him. "What time is it?" He asked, clearly still disoriented.</p><p>"Half past eight." The boy rolled the eyes, of course it would be so early.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asked his dad, still confused. "I thought you'd come until," The boy stopped mid-sentence.</p><p>"Sunday?" His father added. “Yes, and today is Sunday. That's why I'm here." He declared amused. "Come on, lie down again, you still look tired." The man smiled at him and headed to the opposite room, Thomas denied.</p><p>"She's probably having breakfast already," He warned his father, before he knocked. After the brunet indicated to his dad where the restaurant was located, the man left and Thomas was finally able to return to bed.</p><p>He couldn't get back to sleep anymore, he waited impatiently for someone, <em> Newt</em>, to knock on his door, but the blond just never seemed to show up. After three long hours passed and the blond showed no trace, Thomas decided to find out for himself what had happened. He hurried out of the room, heading to Newt's, not taking long to get there. He knocked on the door insistently, and waited a few seconds for someone to answer from the other side. Newt appeared in no time, and when he saw Thomas on the other side, he seemed to go paler than usual. The young man left the room quickly, and faced the older man.</p><p>"Thomas, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, taking a quick look at the bedroom door. "Minho could have opened, why didn't you think of that?" He accused the brunet.</p><p>"You said we would meet today." It was Thomas' only logical response. Newt looked down, guilt on his face. Before answering anything, he decided it wasn't the right place to talk about it, so taking another quick look at the door, he took Thomas' hand and started walking down the long hall. Upon reaching the elevator, they realized they had to wait for it, so Newt decided they would take the stairs.</p><p>When they were halfway up the stairs, realizing that no one seemed to take them, he decided it was a good place to talk. He turned to face Thomas, releasing his hand.</p><p>"Thomas," The blond looked at him pleadingly. "This cannot happen." The confession turned Thomas' stomach, his entire body refusing to accept it.</p><p>"Does he make you feel the same way as I?" Was Thomas' response after a brief silence surrounded them, he brought his face closer to Newt's and with his nose slowly caressed his cheek. "Newt, have you given yourself to him?"</p><p>"Thomas, you don't want to know that." Newt looked down, and his body trembled at Thomas' closeness. The brunet was affected by Newt's response, just imagining Minho putting a hand on Newt's body made him want to beat him to death.</p><p>"Newt, no one but me can touch you," The older leaned Newt against the nearest wall, and cupped his face in his hands. "Only I can make you feel things that no one will ever achieve," He caressed the younger man's cheeks, while Newt looked at him submissively and allowed himself to be manipulated like a puppet. "Let's run away." He blurted out, and the blond's eyes widened. "Abandon Minho and let's get away from here, the two of us." Thomas' voice sounded hurried, as if they had only a few more seconds to live. Newt looked at him puzzled, and slowly pulled the older man's hands away from his face.</p><p>"I can't do that," He replied in an unsure tone, feeling a <em> déjà vu </em> and predicting the tragic ending. "No, I just can't." He started to babble. "This is wrong," It seemed that Newt's consciousness was waking up from the hibernation he had been in since he saw Thomas again. "No, Minho really loves me. You," The boy left the words in the air, and his eyes reflected pain. "I can't do this to him, he doesn't deserve this." This time Newt pulled away from Thomas' touch as if it was fire. "What have I done?" He asked himself horrified.</p><p>"Leave Minho." Thomas insisted again, going into despair. "It's not fair that he has everything, and he has you too." Newt gave him another look that Thomas couldn't quite make out, but the tinge of pain was clear.</p><p>"So that's it?" Newt asked in a dull tone. "You want me to leave Minho just because you want to annoy him?"</p><p>"No, Newt. That's not what I meant,” The blond shook his head and pulled away even further from Thomas.</p><p>"I know there has always been this sick rivalry between you and Minho," Newt blurted out as he looked into his eyes. "And I certainly don't understand it, but please don't use me just to hurt him."</p><p>"No, Newt. Listen to me, please,” The blond ignored Thomas' pleas and hurried out of the place, trying to wipe away a couple of tears that managed to escape from his eyes and found themselves running down his cheeks.</p><p>Thomas watched him go, and only felt a part of his soul leave him. He stood in the same spot for a few minutes, trying to recover from the impending rejection. His heart ached and he felt like the air wasn't reaching his lungs, he wondered if Newt had felt that way when Thomas left him years ago.</p><p>"I always thought that you two would end up together." Thomas felt his heart stop again, but this time in panic, when he heard his mother's voice coming towards him. The brunet turned his gaze to her, and observed her walking towards him. Surely she had also decided to take the route of the stairs at the worst possible moment for the brunet's luck.</p><p>"How long..." Thomas couldn't finish the question, his mother gave him a look that said<em> long enough</em>.</p><p>"Although as a mother, I don't, in any way, support the bad behavior you have had over the years with Minho, I think I understand."</p><p>"So all these years, did you notice?" He asked her, putting a sad smile on his face. The woman made a mocking sound.</p><p>"If looks could kill, Minho would be dead long ago and you would be locked up for murder." Thomas rolled the eyes. "Although, I can say the same backwards. Rivalry is sometimes common in the family,"</p><p>"Minho's not my family, mom. He's adopted." The woman gave him a bad look.</p><p>"I would accept an annoying five-year-old saying that, but you?" Joanne approached his son, and took one of his cheeks in her hands. "Don't let hate speak for you, Minho is family." Thomas said nothing, prompting his mother to continue. “As I was saying, Minho by being adopted wanted to show that he was worthy of his family, and how could he do it? Proving that he was the best, and who was a valuable point of comparison for him?" The woman hugged her son, and Thomas placed his chin on her shoulder. "Who, Thomas?"</p><p>"Me." Thomas finally admitted, realizing what it meant. He had never had the time to analyze it that way, and immediately figured it must have been tiring for Minho to try to be better all the time.</p><p>"Right." His mother corroborated. "Including a beautiful blond boy in the equation was a catastrophic idea." Thomas let out a sigh. "And I know it's pretty tough, but you made the right decision." The woman wrapped her arms around him, placing him in a comforting hug, Thomas did the same. "I am very proud of you." The woman rested her head on her son's chest. "I know you think it was the wrong decision because it took you away from Newt, and you left him without answers, breaking his heart," He slowly began to stroke her hair, listening carefully to her words. "Although I respected your decision not to comment to him, I always thought I shouldn't have." The woman let out a small laugh. “That boy would have understood, Thomas. He would have supported you in everything."</p><p>"I didn't want him to look at me with pity." Thomas felt his chest burn, all memories attacking him again.</p><p>"I understand it, and that's why I respected it." The woman broke away from the embrace to look her son in the eye again. "I know feelings aren't your thing, and you have a hard time admitting anything." The woman pursed her mouth playfully. "But I also know that ever since the two of you were teenagers, you've been confused about Newt, and you've never stopped being."</p><p>"What am I supposed to do with that?"He asked her, going into surrender. "I don't know if you remember, but we are here to attend his engagement dinner." The woman nodded.</p><p>"And what a trip, huh? Yesterday I got drunk with your uncles and we ended up singing karaoke until the early hours." The woman smiled at him, and Thomas frowned. "I enjoyed spending time with the family." She admitted, raising her eyebrows. "But I am willing to stop." Thomas looked at her even more confused.</p><p>"Minho played you dirty from the beginning." His mother was direct. “He knew you loved Newt, but that's not the most important thing. He knew Newt loved you too." Thomas' heart raced. "And even knowing that you were away due to a health problem, he didn't mind cajoling Newt based on lies."</p><p>"Mom, I don't understand what you're trying to say," The brunet was interrupted.</p><p>"Minho knew Newt was hurt because you left, and I'm pretty sure he convinced him that you left and you didn't say anything to him because you didn't care." Thomas had never been so shocked in his life.</p><p>"But," The woman denied and stroked her son's face again.</p><p>"You felt so guilty that you totally understood that Newt didn't wait for you, but Thomas, he would have done anything for you if Minho hadn't manipulated the story in his favor." Thomas frowned and wanted to pull his hair.</p><p>"How the hell..." He didn't know what to say, he was speechless. "How do you know that? Now you create conspiracy theories?" Thomas tried to make a joke, but the tone in which he said it seemed to indicate that he was about to lose his mind.</p><p>"A mother knows everything." Was his immediate response. </p><p>"But all this, what does it mean now that," The brunet didn't finish the question again, and he looked his mother in the eyes. Thomas felt everything in his head <em> click</em>.</p><p>"It means that your father and I accept the irreparable separation from the family caused by you stealing the boyfriend." The woman dedicated a smile and took him by the shoulders. "We support you, but the rest is up to you." The woman gave him one of his most sincere smiles. “Just one more little help,” Joanne leaned close to her son's ear and whispered, “Newt will be getting ready in Sonya's room in two hours, so you have a little time for whatever you decide to do."</p><p>Thomas looked at her deeply and wrapped his arms around her, letting little tears escape his eyes.</p><p>"I love you mom." The woman squeezed him harder.</p><p>"I love you more." The two broke away from the hug, and smiled at each other. "Hold on to what you love."</p><p> </p><p>After three long tortuous hours, in which Thomas was not able to sort out a single one of his thoughts, the brunet was now in front of the door of Sonya's room. He had tried to muster the strength to knock on the door, but he was totally terrified. What if Newt doesn't even want to hear him? What if Newt isn't even there? Before he could back off to make his way into his room on a surrender march, the door opened. Newt looked at him from the other side in surprise, clearly not expecting to face Thomas again soon, or just again. The blond was wearing a light colored suit that fitted his figure, his hair was arranged in a rebellious way and he was wearing a nice green bow. If they were in other circumstances Thomas would have flattered him on how beautiful the young man looked, but the real time line did not allow it.</p><p>"Thomas, what are you doing here?" The blond asked, surprised. "I thought,"<em> That you had left</em>, Thomas knew that he wanted to finish the sentence. "I was about to go." Thomas knew where Newt was heading, and a sudden wave of bravery washed over him.</p><p>"We need to talk." The blond bowed his head a little.</p><p>"We did it." Newt just answered. "And it wasn't a good idea."</p><p>"I need you to tell me the truth." Newt raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. The question slipped out of his mouth, and Thomas knew that facing the answer would be even more so. "Do you love Minho?" It was reflected on Newt's face that he didn't expect Thomas to ask that question, but the brunet felt it was necessary. If he was going to fight for Newt, he needed to know that he had a chance. If the blond had already gotten over him, he had no point creating a storm in a glass of water where only he was drowning.</p><p>Silence. It was what surrounded them for a while. Newt opened his mouth several times to answer, but nothing came out of it.</p><p>"He has been there for me," Newt began to speak slowly. "He always supports me, and he treats me well," He was telling Thomas, while he looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "He loves me." He assured Thomas.</p><p>"But do you love him back?" Thomas asked again. The blond looked up from the ground, and looked into his eyes.</p><p>"I don't understand what's going on, why do I have to answer you?" Newt's voice was accusatory. "What are you doing here?" He attacked again. "Just trying to make me lose my mind," </p><p>He spoke more and more agitated every time.</p><p>"I just need you to be honest." The blond looked at him puzzled, and made a mocking sound.</p><p>"Honest." He repeated slowly. "You want me to be honest," Newt's eyes were flooded with tears, as the young man walked slowly towards Thomas. "The truth is, I've only said I love you to two men in my life." The blond was now in front of the older man, the space between the two of them getting smaller and smaller. "Once it was to you, the day we last kissed," The boy let out a frustrated sigh. "The second," Newt lowered his gaze, and Thomas watched him closely, almost instinctively, clenched his jaw. He knew that if Minho's name left the blond's lips he wouldn't be able to bear it. "It was a boy I mistook for you the night you left me." The blond gave an almost imperceptible empty laugh, and wiped his tears with his hands in a rude way. "There you have your bloody honesty."</p><p>"So why did you end up with Minho?" Thomas could feel a little hope fill his body, Newt looked at him incredulously, as Thomas' question had offended him greatly.</p><p>"You left," The younger one glared at him, several tears ran down his face, and he lightly slapped Thomas' chest in frustration. "You left me and you didn't tell me anything!" The young man jerked away, and returned his hurt gaze to Thomas.</p><p>"Newt," The mentioned one denied, and tried to regain his sanity a bit.</p><p>"I knew you were never going to take me seriously," Newt shrugged, and hugged himself. "And Minho does."</p><p>"I'm here because I want to explain everything to you." Newt looked up quickly, and looked at him in surprise. "Before you go to your engagement dinner." The blond looked at the open bedroom door, remembering thanks to Thomas where he was supposed to go. "You are free to leave if you don't want to listen to me." Newt seemed to have a mental battle, he finally walked to the door, and before Thomas collapsed, the brunet noticed that Newt simply reached over to close it. He looked at his watch, and nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting on it.</p><p>"I hear you." The blond looked at him and spoke delicately, Thomas had never felt so nervous in front of him as now.</p><p>Thomas looked at the boy in front of him, and let out a big sigh. This was harder than he thought, but he couldn't just lose him, he had to do something, so even though his chest hurt he had to confess the truth to him.</p><p>“It all started when I started hanging out with the guys in the park that I played basketball with,” The boy felt a lump in his throat, but he couldn't stop. "And I don't know why I start with this, because you already know this." Sure, Newt knew everything about him, except how his complicated mind worked. "You know I started hanging out with them more, started skipping classes, and I started," He couldn't finish the sentence, hoping that the blond would understand what he was trying to imply. “It started with weed, and it felt good. You know that, you were with me." Newt smiled wistfully, that was the first time they kissed. "Later, they invited me to do stronger things," <em>A</em><em>nd you know that</em>, he wanted to add, because the blond was aware of it, he saw it several times. "And I swore to you that everything was fine, and that I had only done it a few times but nothing more." Newt remembers that, and got a bad feeling predicting what Thomas would say next. "But it wasn't true." Thomas was looking anywhere in the room avoiding Newt's gaze, he was too embarrassed to look back at him. He wouldn't bear the disappointment on his face.</p><p>"I lied to you." He admitted, and Newt's heart ached a little. "So I started going to more parties, and consuming a lot of things that I didn't even know what they were." Thomas gave a hollow laugh, uncomfortable at the confession. "And I wasn't doing it because it fascinated me, it's just that," He didn't know how to continue, and he was silent for a moment, but then he kept talking. "I was feeling so many things," He confessed, as Newt continued to stare at him. "But I was never good at feeling something, it scared me." He laughed hollowly again, pursing his lips. </p><p>"I was so in love with you," he confessed, glancing at the blond and noticing that his cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink. He wondered if Minho had ever made him blush, he looked at the ceiling, it didn't matter now. "Head over heels in love, but there were also all these responsibilities that we had to fulfill," He added, overwhelmed. "And I was so fed up, and I hated that my parents compared me to Minho all the damn time." Thomas frowned, clenching a fist. "I just hated the comparison, and even though my relationship with Minho had always revolved around who was better, I trusted him, because he was my cousin. When I confessed to Minho that I was in love with you, he told me that I didn't deserve you." Newt pursed his lips tightly, feeling anger. "So I went crazy." The boy let out a laugh that this time hurted him. "And I know you noticed, I know you remember." Newt looked at him concerned. "I had lost my mind, and when I couldn't hide it any longer from my parents they decided that it would be the best to intern me before I ended up killing myself."</p><p>"The day before I was interned, was when I showed up at your door and invited you to that party." Newt had tears in the eyes, which he struggled to keep there. "That's why I told you to run away with me," Thomas looked at the ground, and Newt made a sad face, stifling a sob. "When you said no to me and laughed, I didn't know what else to do. I was so screwed up, I had messed everything up." Thomas' words were charged with anger. "I knew I didn't deserve you, and that if I stayed any longer I would drag you down with me." Newt wiped away a tear that managed to escape his eyes. "That night I disappeared because I went with some people who offered me some heroin," Thomas ran a hand over his face, frustrated. "And I woke up in the hospital, with my mother crying yelling at me not to die. So I agreed to be interned."</p><p>"You don't know how sorry I was to leave you that night," Thomas felt strong enough to look back at Newt, and his heart ached as he saw the tears roll down the blond's cheeks. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you, or drag you into the big mess that I was at that time. You just had the bad luck that I loved you.” Newt denied slowly, not agreeing in any way that it was bad luck.</p><p>"No one ever told you about this because I made my parents promise they wouldn't tell anyone about it," Newt frowned, that didn't seem fair to him. "I didn't want anyone's pity," He tried to explain. "I didn't want you to think I was a helpless addict, I didn't want you to think that I was just that. I didn't want you to stop loving me." Thomas smiled sadly at him. "But in the end, I inevitably achieved it."</p><p>"Sorry for hurting you, sorry for lying to you, and sorry for coming to ruin a moment you should be enjoying." He let out a sigh, he almost finished. "Sorry for everything." Thomas lowered his voice. "You can not forgive me if you want to, but please don't think I'm asking you to run away with me just because my goal in life is to ruin Minho's life." Thomas shook his head slowly. "The only reason I hate him is because he has you." Newt felt all his body tremble at the confession.</p><p>"I asked you to run away with me because after all these years, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Thomas' eyes were also crystallized, and that surprised even him. "And being with you made me realize that I never stopped loving you." Thomas confessed as he looked back at Newt.</p><p>Silence flooded them again, and after what felt like centuries to Thomas, Newt broke the silence.</p><p>"I would have understood." His comment was more of a regret. "I would have understood everything." The boy wiped several accumulated tears from his eyes with his hand. "I don't know what to do with of all this," He admitted, looking worriedly at Thomas. "I just know... That they're waiting for me."</p><p>Thomas' heart sank and he too experienced the same déjà vu as Newt. Of course he would not go with him, the blond wasn't like that, he wasn't like him.</p><p>"I get it." Thomas nodded, not feeling able to do anything else.</p><p>Newt got up from the bed, and tried to wipe the tears off his face as best he could. He hoped he wasn't too red, he didn't want to have to give unnecessary explanations to anyone. When he was halfway to the door, Thomas called after him.</p><p>"Newt," his voice sounded uncertain, and the blond stopped, slowly turning to look at him. "I love you." The simple confession made Newt's body vibrate, in ways only Thomas could. The blond didn't answer anything, and after a few seconds he headed back to the door, closing it behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas quickly packed all of his things into his backpack, and making sure he was carrying everything, left the place with quick steps. He made sure to go unnoticed through the hallways, and successfully reached the lobby to hand over the room key. He got to his car and found a post-it stuck in the driver's window.</p><p> </p><p>'Dad and I have left early to avoid drama, I hope you can understand.</p><p>Kisses, and cheers to Newt.</p><p>We love you.'</p><p> </p><p>Thomas smiled weakly and quickly got into the car, after two unsuccessful attempts to put the key in, on the third he succeeded and started the engine, quickly pulling out of the parking lot. It didn't take him long to hit the highway, but it wasn't more than five minutes before he felt unable to drive. He pulled up the car in the highway edge, and after a few seconds of complete silence in which he didn't move a muscle, he looked back at the note his mother had left him. That was enough for him to feel his soul being ripped from his body, and he exploded. He started hitting the steering wheel of the car hard, and started screaming loudly. After minutes passed, he stopped in his tracks and started crying. He hadn't done it in years, he hadn't allowed himself, but this time he cried until the sky turned dark.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas watched the ceiling as he gathered the strength to answer the phone. He knew it was the daily call from his mother to ask how he was doing, she has been calling him since the day of the engagement dinner, when Thomas arrived at his house completely destroyed and confessing what had happened. That day he stayed to sleep in his old room, and it was not for two days that he returned to his apartment, since he had left his chameleon in charge of his little neighbor and perhaps by then he would have run out food, and sooner or later he had to return. Since then, his mother calls him every day to talk to him and to suggest that he should visit them more often.</p><p>"Hello." The boy saluted as he rubbed an eye.</p><p>"Hello, how are you?" The woman asked, interested.</p><p>"Fine, I can't find one sock but nothing out of the ordinary." The woman let out a laugh.</p><p>"Are you sure?" She asked again, this time with a worried tone. Thomas smiled slightly.</p><p>"I'll be fine, mom." He assured him, trying to calm her down. "I was about to stand up to pick out a tie to wear tomorrow." He told her, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"For your job interview?" The woman added, excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, I was thinking about," His doorbell rang, interrupting him. “Oh, I ordered Chinese food. They have surely brought it." He informed her mother. "I'm going to open, I'll call you later." The two said their goodbyes briefly, and Thomas walked to the entrance of his apartment.</p><p>Before reaching the door, he saw something gray under an armchair in the living room, and decided to get closer to find out what it was. He let out a little laugh when he realized that it was the sock he had mentioned before to his mother, and with it in hand he led to open the door. The situation returned him to the first night he spent at the hotel, Newt in front of his door, leaving him surprised but at the same time filling his body with static.</p><p>"Hi," Newt's voice sounded insecure and low.</p><p>"Hello." Thomas greeted him back, still not believing that the blond was there.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind, your mom told me where you lived and I just needed to," The boy didn't finish the sentence, leaving it in the air.</p><p>"Do you want to come in?" Thomas asked, unsure of every word he spoke. Being afraid of scaring him, and that he would decide to leave. Newt just nodded.</p><p>Thomas stepped aside, and let the young man pass. Newt looked around the apartment, and smiled.</p><p>"It's very warm," Newt confessed, as he continued walking slowly down it.</p><p>"The Sun enters very well, yeah." Thomas agreed.</p><p>Newt walked over to his chameleon's house, and watched it curiously.</p><p>"It's called Orion." Newt repeated the name slowly as he looked at it and smiled.</p><p>"Iguanas scare you but chameleons don't?" Newt asked, a bit teasing.</p><p>"They are both very different." Thomas fought back.</p><p>"They are both cold-blooded." Newt added.</p><p>"The iguana could easily rip off your finger, Orion would never do that." Newt let out a honest laugh.</p><p>Thomas found the situation a bit strange, the two of them had broken each other's hearts in painful ways, and there they were, arguing like they used to when they were sixteen.</p><p>"Do you want to sit down?" Thomas offered and Newt nodded, following him into the living room. Thomas sat in an armchair across from Newt and the two looked at each other, neither spoke a word for minutes. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other, but it had felt like years. Newt looked at his hands, and began to play with them nervously. Thomas noticed how the blond's brows furrowed and his lips pursed, and he was ready for whatever was coming.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to let you go," Newt began, still staring at his feet. "I was so overwhelmed that I just wanted it all to end." The blond bit his lip. "You must have seen how I ruined the dinner," The young man gave a nervous laugh. "It was horrible." Newt met the brunet's eyes. "I was willing to let you go, even though I didn't want to." He added in a sad tone. "I almost made it, but after I drank enough champagne I realized that I couldn't live my whole life pretending." The boy licked his lips. “I didn't tell Minho or the people who were there in the best way because of the drinks I had on me, and I think I ruined your family relationship in an unimaginable way by confessing that I was with you the night that he left." Newt's cheeks were dyed a deep red. “It's just that all my life I've made the right decisions, so I don't have to be a burden to my mother, she had enough having to raise us all by herself. And this time I didn't want the right decision," Newt played with his fingers nervously. "And I'm not saying that you're not the right decision, I'm just trying to... We are not perfect, and we have hurt each other, but even with that I choose you because I love you. And of all of the options, I want to choose not the one that seems right, but the one that makes me feel alive." The blond turned his gaze to where Thomas was, and looked into his eyes. "And that's you." Thomas was sure he was about to pass out by the boy's confession. "If you still want to be with me," Newt added uncertainty, as he looked down again.</p><p>Thomas got up from the couch as he could and leaned in front of Newt, facing him. Newt looked up again, still nervous, and Thomas, placing the sock on the chair, took Newt's face with both hands.</p><p>"You are all that I want." Newt smiled as a tear slid down his cheek, but this time Thomas' thumb wiped it away. The older one brought their lips together in a slow kiss, and Newt placed his hands on the older's back, pulling him closer to him. Thomas sat down on the couch next to the blond, and Newt quickly climbed onto his lap. When they parted, Newt hugged him tightly, as he placed his face on Thomas' neck and left a kiss there. <em>T</em><em>his is the right decision</em>, and they both knew it.</p><p>"Sorry for destroying your family." Newt added, as Thomas placed kisses on his face.</p><p>"It's my fault, not yours." Thomas informed him, before Newt could reply, the brunete added, "I stole the fiancé, and my mother agreed."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Newt asked, as he gave him a confused look.</p><p>"She gave me permission to try to convince you to run away with me." Newt opened his mouth in surprise, and let out a small laugh, captivating Thomas further.</p><p>Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and placed his face on his chest, while he stroked his hair and placed kisses around his face.</p><p>"It has been the longest two weeks of my life." He confessed, while he let himself be pampered by the blond.</p><p>"I know, for me too." The minor admitted. "It's just that I had to sort out all my thoughts, besides moving all my things from the house I shared with Minho, it was a... Difficult process." The confession surprised Thomas. "Tommy, do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Newt asked him, remarkably intrigued about it. "I didn't want to hurt him." He confessed, somewhat concerned.</p><p>"I'm sure not." Thomas placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I suppose he'll need time to process it, and one day we can discuss it with him." Thomas didn't tell him, but he knew that deep down Minho knew that Newt had never been his. The blond nodded, convinced by the older man's words.</p><p>"Tommy," Newt whispered, as they parted of a kiss. "Regarding what you told me the last time we met," Thomas denied, not wanting to give it importance.</p><p>"You don't need to tell me anything about it." He assured him, while stroking one of the blond's cheeks.</p><p>"No, I think you need to know that what you said about not deserving me... It's bloody silly." The youngest gave him a smile. "We deserve each other, and no matter what bad decisions we have made, the important thing is that we are here, together." Newt placed a fleeting kiss on Thomas' lips. "And we always will be." He assured him. "Thank you for fighting for me."</p><p>The two brought their lips together again, and Thomas swore that all the suffering was worth it and he would go through it all over again, if it meant he would end up with the pretty boy who made his heart pound, sitting on his lap, kissing him. Thomas took the boy's face, and increased the pace of the kiss, making Newt smile in the middle. When he had Newt lying down on the sofa, and was on top of him, the bell rang. The two slowly parted from the kiss, and Newt opened his eyes, still stunned by everything the kiss made him feel.</p><p>"Do you like Chinese food?" Thomas asked, as he looked at the pretty young man below him. "Sure you do, you love it." He answered himself, Newt smiled at him. "I hope you're hungry, I'll go open the door." He commented to him, placing a fleeting kiss on his lips, before he separated, Newt wrapped his arms around his neck and joined their lips in a deeper kiss. They smiled at each other, and the bell rang again.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Thomas said, as he walked towards the door.</p><p>Sunbeams streamed through the huge windows in Thomas' living room, and Newt stared at the phenomenon in wonder. It was true, the place was warm, and while Thomas returned with the boxes of a significant portion of different Chinese dishes, and placed them on the living room table, while at intervals he stole kisses from the blond and made him laugh, Newt had never been so sure he had made the right decision.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we still are in quarantine, and I remembered that I used to enjoy writing, so here it is<br/>I'm sorry if it's a big mess<br/>hope u liked it, it will make me very happy to know what do you think about it (:<br/>if u r reading this, take care ily </p><p>tumblr: <a href="http://punknewt.tumblr.com">punknewt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>